Escrito Nas Estrelas
by Ana Julia Almeida
Summary: Três anos depois Clark se forma da faculdade, ele vai trabalhar no Planeta Diário, quando ele encontra antigos amigos trabalhando. Lex volta da sua viagem a Europa já mal.


**Titulo:** Escrito nas Estrelas (Written in the Stars)

**Autora:** Lois Lane

**Tradução:** Lois Lane (Ana Julia Silva)

**E-mail: Gente num faz mal nenhum mandar um e-mail falando se gostou ou não...Infelizmente eu não tenho o e-mail a autora, mas recomendo que visitem o site dela e deixem seu recadinho. Não custa nada e mostra pro autor que ele está no caminho certo.**

**Site:** http/ Clark/Lois Romance, Lex/Chloe Romance, PG

**Disclaimer:** Esta história não pertence a mim, eu estou apenas fazendo a tradução. Os personagens também não pertencem a mim e nem a autora, mas sim, a Warner e aos seus criadores, pois esta historia foi criada sem fins lucrativos, ela tem como objetivo alegrar apenas os fãs.

**Resumo:** Três anos depois Clark se forma da faculdade, ele vai trabalhar no Planeta Diário, quando ele encontra antigos amigos trabalhando. Lex volta da sua viagem a Europa já mal.

**Nota da Autora:** Fic que se passa no futuro. Eu tive essa idéia agora que Lois e Clark já se encontraram em Smallville, e como seria um suposto encontro entre eles no Planeta Diário e trabalhar junto como parceiros.

-------------

Três anos depois Clark e Chloe se formaram pela Metropolis University, durante todo esse tempo ele trabalhou como estagiario de reporter em outros jornais, Clark finalmente iria ter seu trabalho dos sonhos, um jornalista no Planeta Diário.

Graças a Perry White, quem lembrou da sua promessa quando ele esteve em Smallville a anos atrás, quando Clark perguntou por um emprego, Perry veio até ele, um tipo de sorte que mudou por ele o ter salvo.

Esse era seu primeiro dia de trabalho, e Clark estava muito excitado e nervoso. Perry disse no seu telefone que ele deveria trabalhar com uma parceira para ajuda-lo com os artigos. Ele não deu muitos detalhes, mas ele estava muito excitado sobre isso.

Clark já estava morando em Metropolis desde sua graduação. Ele foi para Smallville para visitar seus pais e seu cachorro Shelby. Lana tinha se mudado para Paris no último ano, e Lex e Clark não eram mais amigos. Lex estava morando na Europa e conhecendo o mundo com viagens desde a briga deles.

A única pessoa que Clark ainda tinha contato de Smallville, além de Martha e Jonathan, era Chloe, que tinha uma coluna sobre fenômenos estranhos no Planeta Diário.

Quando Clark entrou no escritório, Perry estava gritando com um loiro, e jovem fotografo, explicando sobre algumas sessões de fotos que ele tinha supostamente feito.

Embora ele estivesse muito cuidadoso sobre suas habilidades por que ele não estava em Smallville, Clark estava se sentindo muito nervoso.

Chloe notou Clark olhando o lugar com uma face sonhado quando ela veio de trás da maquina de café. "Clark! Você veio!" Ela disse excitadissima, abraçando ele.

"Chloe! Eu senti saudade de você."

"Oh...Que isso Clark..." Ela disse com um sorriso. "Foi somente um mês desde a última vez que nós vimos um ao outro." Clark sorri para ela. "Mas eu senti saudade de você também," ela admite finalmente.

"Bem...Como está você?" Clark pergunta.

"Eu estou bem – Maravilhosa no momento," Ela disse com um sorriso tímido. Chloe estava vestindo um terno azul que combinava com sua saia. "Mas olha para você, Senhor Todo-bem-vestido."

Chloe notou o terno de Clark. Esse era um azul marinho que o deixava com uma boa aparência. Ele estava usando óculos.

"Obrigada," Ele disse, um pouco desconfortável com os óculos.

"Os óculos estão aborrecendo você?" Ela pergunta. 

"Yeah, só um pouco."

"Clark!" Perry veio de seu escritório com Jimmy Olsen, o fotografo. "Você veio! É bom ter você aqui, garoto!"

" Obrigado pelo trabalho Senhor White," Clark disse, um pouco tímido.

"Clark, esse é Jimmy Olsen." Chloe interrompe Perry. "Ele é fotografo do Planeta Diário."

"Hey, como vai você?" Jimmy balança as mãos de Clark.

"Um pouco nervoso," Clark finalmente diz, estava pensando sobre a ideia de Martha de vestir uma farda na sua identidade secreta.

"Você não precisa ficar nervoso, garoto. Vamos começar. Eu tenho que apresentar sua parceira de qualquer forma." Perry estava tentando relaxar Clark. 

"Ohhh, Clark, você não vai acreditar quem está trabalhando aqui," Chloe diz com um sorriso.

"Quem?" ele pergunta, curioso.

"Perry!" Clark escuta um grito de mulher vindo da porta da frente. Ele estava reconhecendo essa voz de algum lugar. "Eu disse a você que não era a repórter para cobrir este roubo. Isso é amador. Vamos lá, me dê algo maior."

Isso era Lois Lane. A irritante prima de Chloe que sempre fazia Clark perder a cabeça. Nunca teve uma garota que tivesse esse efeito nele.

"Lois? O que você está fazendo aqui?" 

"Eu trabalho aqui, Smallville." Ela olhou para ele todo bem vestido. "E você? Está aqui para vender enciclopédias?" Que era Lois ele sabia. Sempre gozando ele, ele pensava.

"Muito engraçado. Eu trabalho aqui também. Perry está supostamente apresentando minha parceira," Clark explica.

"É ela!" Perry diz com entusiasmo quando Lois e Clark finalmente para de discutir.

"O que?" Eles perguntam em uníssono.

"Lois é a melhor reporter que eu tenho, e ela irá ajuda-lo a se ajustar aqui," Perry explica.

"Mas Perry..." Lois tentou lamentar-se.

"Nada de mas, Lois. Não tente fazer minha cabeça. Você trabalhará aqui com Clark Kent. E essa é minha decisão final."

"Grande!" Lois diz sarcasticamente. "Agora eu serei baba do garoto da fazenda."

"Hey, eu não estou completamente feliz com essa decisão também. Você me conduz a loucura," Clark finalmente diz.

"E obrigado por me ajudar, Chloe," Perry gritou do seu escritório.

"O que ajudou, priminha?" Lois pergunta, suspeita.

"Bem...Quando ele perguntou para mim quem eu pensaria ser uma grande parceira para Clark, eu sugeri você," Chloe explica, um pequeno nervosismo sobre a situação.

"E por que diabos você disse isso?" Lois pergunta, já aborrecida.

"Oh, vamos lá Lois! Lembra a escola? Lembra a faculdade? Vocês dois sempre faziam um grande time juntos! Normalmente, nós três. Você está lembrando seu apelido era Conhecer Você?"

"Os três mosqueteiros," Clark respondeu com um sorriso.

"Exatamente!" Chloe disse, tentando parar antes de começar outra briga. "Isso é grande! Eu penso que isso será uma grande reunião pra você pelos velhos tempos."

"Tudo bem. Tanto faz, Chloe. Você teria como mudar? Eu ponho várias moedas no paquímetro antes que ele multem meu carro de novo."

"Desculpa, Lois...Eu não tenho como mudar."

"Você tem, Smallville?" Lois pergunta, sorrindo para ele.

"Claro," Clark diz olhando umas moedas nos seus bolsos. "Aqui!" Ele derrubou as moedas no chão de propósito. "Oops. Desculpa, Lois," Clark diz com um sorriso, deixando Lois irritada.

"Obrigada. Eu volto logo." Ela corre para pegar o elevador.

"Bem...Clark...Eu queria perguntar para você uma coisa em privacidade. Como está Lex?" Chloe finalmente pergunta.

"Eu não sei. Nós não somos mais amigos nunca mais." 

"Oh meu Deus. O que aconteceu?" Chloe pergunta curiosa.

"Ele é louco, Chloe. Eu pensei que Lionel finalmente teria o que ele sempre quis e ele esteve vivo. Fazendo ele voltar para seu lado..."

"Oh Clark! Isso é terrível! Eu lamento muito!" Chloe diz com um olhar triste. "Ele sabia sobre seus poderes?"

"Não, mas ele era relamente fechado para conhecer sobre. Eu estarei mais cuidadoso quando ele voltar de Londres. Espercialmente agora, eu estou usando a minha roupa feita pela minha mãe quando algo acontece."

"Oh...Ela já fez isso para você? A última vez que eu falei com ela, ela estava terminando a capa."

"Yeah. Chegou ontem. Eu estou vestindo agora, mas isso é estranho de se vestir sob meu terno." Clark admite, sentindo-se desconfortavel.

"Eu posso ver?" Chloe pergunta, curiosa, com um malcriado sorriso.

Clark olhou em volta para ver se não tinha ninguém olhando e abriu a camisa um pouco. Chloe podia somente olhar rápido a roupa azul com um amarelo e 'S' vermelho no peito dele.

"Ohhh! Eu não espero para ver o resto do seu uniforme. Você já pensou em um nome?"

"Um nome?" Clark olhou confuso. "Eu preciso de um nome?" 

"Claro que sim, bobo. É uma identidade secreta acima de tudo. Você precisa de alguma coisa heroica como Ultraman ou Garoto Veloz. Alguma coisa assim!" Chloe explica para ele.

"Eu pensarei sobre isso depois. Olhe, Lois está voltando!" 

Lois voltou a redação falando no seu celular. "Eu não me importo se eu tiver que esperar. Eu quero falar com o seu chefe. Eu não pagarei dois mil dólares por que eu estou atrasada por volta de cinco minutos."

"Lois? O que está acontecendo? O que está acertando você dessa vez?" Clark perguntou, curioso.

"Nada. Eles multaram meu carro. Eu não pagarei dois mil dólares por causa de cinco minutos."

"Lois! Clark! No meu escritório, agora!" Perry grita do seu escritório.

"Vamos, Clarkie," Lois falou com Clark como uma primeira sugestão do nome do seu cachorro.

"Perry, o que foi?" Lois pergunta quando ela e Clark sentam-se nas cadeiras diante da mesa de Perry.

"Você viu isso?" Perry ligou a TV, onde dava uma noticia sobre Lex Luthor. "Lex está de volta. LexCorp será aberta amanhã."

"Oh meu Deus! Então o príncipe de todo mal está de volta," Lois diz sarcasticamente.

"Eu quero você nas duas coletivas para a imprensa, e eu quero uma exclusiva com Lex Luthor! Você não sairá daquele lugar sem uma entrevista com ele ou você não precisa voltar para trabalhar aqui nunca mais," Perry diz, muito zangado, saindo da cadeira. "E levem o Jimmy com vocês. Eu preciso de fotos!" 

"Grande. Tudo que eu queria. Falar com Lex de novo," Clark diz num tom frustrado.

"Bem vocês não são mais amigos, certo?"

"Yeah, sua amizade é história agora," Clark diz com um olhar triste.

"Vamos, Clark. Nós temos que celebrar nossa primeira linha" Lois diz, levando ele para a mesa de Chloe. "Você quer se juntar a nós, priminha?"

"Eu realmente queria, mas eu tenho que terminar meu artigo sobre a influencia do verão até as cinco, e eu estou atrasada! Mas vocês garotos vão e se divirtam!" Chloe explica, um pouco frustrada por que ela não poderia ir com eles.

"Isso serve para você também, Chloe. Vamos, Smallville!"

"Bye Chloe!" Clark diz com um sorriso antes deles entrarem no elevador.

-  
No restaurante um pouco distante do Planeta Diario, Clark estava feliz em ouvir as histórias de Lois. Embora ele não quisesse admitir, ele estava feliz em trabalhar com ela. Ele sentiu falta do senso de humor dela, seu sarcasmo e seus jogos a dois que ele brincavam todo o tempo.

Eles se divertiram com seu lanche quando de repente um caminhão fora de controle vinha pela rua.

"Oh meu Deus!" Lois disse quando avistou o caminhão. "Rápido, Clark, ligue para alguém!"

"Certo," Clark disse com um sorriso, já perdendo sua gravata e correndo para a cabine telefonica.

"Chloe, eu não sei o que fazer. O infeliz do rapaz perdeu o controle" Lois estava falando com Chloe no telefone, perguntando por algum conselho. "Não, Clark já está ligando para alguém."

De repente, Lois nota um homem vestindo roupa azul, com capa vermelha e botas vermelhas no céu.

"É um avião?" Uma garotinha loira pergunta.

"Não, docinho. É um pássaro," Sua mãe diz para ela.

O homem desceu no chão e parou o caminhão que ia bater com suas mãos.

"Oh meu Deus!" Lois se apressou em ir para o lado dele. Clark ficou receoso. Se Lois descobrisse seu segredo? Ela zombaria sobre as roupas por toda sua vida, isso é certo.

"Obrigada...uh...Qual é o seu nome?" Lois perguntou, sorrindo para ele.

"Eu não tenho um ainda...Senhora Lane," Clark disse num forte tom de voz.

"Você me conhece?" Lois diz, corando.

"Claro. Você é a repórter Lois Lane. Você trabalha no Planeta Diário. Agora, se você não se importa, eu tenho que ir." E ele voou para o céu desaparecendo.

Alguns minutos depois, Clark vem correndo por trás para o lado de Lois. "A ambulancia já está vindo. O que aconteceu?"

"Clark, seu cretino! Você perdeu isso! Um homem voador veio do céu e parou o caminhão. Isso foi maravilhoso!" Lois falava para ele sobre o homem misterioso.

"Verdade? Um homem voador?" Clark pergunta, tentando esconder seu sorriso. "Qual o nome dele?"

"Ele não tem um. Eu perguntarei na próxima vez." Lois disse com um malcriado sorriso. "Vamos, Clark, precisamos ir!"

"Ir onde?" Clark pergunta, surpreso.

"Para o Planeta Diário. Nós temos que voltar e escrever alguma coisa sobre isso ou o Perry mata agente," Lois explica puxando a mão dele. "Vamos lá, mova essas pernas."

Cinco minutos depois, eles estavam no Planeta Diário. A redação já estava alvoroçada por causa do homem misterioso.

"Lois! Clark! Quem é esse homem?" Perry perguntou para eles, gritando.

"Eu não sei, Perry. Eu somente gastei uns poucos minutos com ele, mas ele sabe sobre o Planeta Diário e eu." Lois corou quando ela lembro que o Deus em uma capa sabia sobre ela.

"Jimmy! Você grudará como uma cola neles a partir de agora! Esses dois estão no fogo! Escrevam alguma coisa, garotos. Eu quero que mandem esse bebê para as prensas hoje!"

Lois sentou na sua mesa, virou-se para o seu computador e começou a digitar sua história. Clark estava falando com Chloe em sua mesa.

"Bem, ela não reconheceu você?" Chloe perguntou.

"Não, ela não reconheceu," Clark disse com um sorriso satisfeito.

"Ohhh. Eu estou impressionada. Que mal eu não vi a roupa," Chloe diz, um pouco frustrada.

"Clark!" Lois grita da sua mesa.

"O que você quer, Lois?"

"O que você acha?" Lois pergunta, ansiosa sobre o artigo.

Um homem misterioço veio do céu e parou um caminhão fora de controle. Quem é ele? Ninguém mais sabe, mas ele está aqui para nos ajudar.

"Eu acho que está bom Lois, mas você escreveu errado misterioso," Clark apontou.

"Droga! Deixa eu corrigir isso!" Ela corrige a palavra errada usando a primeira sugestão de Clark para uma história, irritando Lois com algo deles. Quando eles terminaram, quando Lois ia imprimir Clark parou ela.

" Você não está esquecendo de nenhuma coisa?" Lois olhou confusa para ele. "Meu nome, Lois. Eu sou seu parceiro, lembra?"

"Certo. Clark Kent." Ela digitou o nome dele depois do dela. "Pronto. Perry! Está pronto!"

-  
No outro dia na sala de conferencias da LexCorp. Lois, Clark, Chloe e Jimmy estavam lá com outros jornalistas esperando para entrevistar Lex quando o bilionário entrou com seus seguranças.

"Senhor Luthor irá responder suas questões, senhoras e senhores," anunciou sua assessora de imprensa.

"Por que tem uma nova base em Metropolis?" Lois perguntou.

"Meu pai já tinha sua companhia aqui por anos. Eu penso que Metropolis é um perfeito lugar para começar novamente uma nova era da família Luthor," Lex respondeu, olhando para Chloe do pódio.

"Foram as fabricas de seu pai responsável por parte dos acidentes em muitos lugares incluindo Smallville?" Clark perguntou com um olhar acusador.

"Acidentes acontencem em qualquer lugar, Senhor Kent. Não é culpa minha ou de meu pai."

"Mas você faz experiência com animais lá?" Clark insiste.

"Yeah, mas isso é para testar novas drogas; os animais estão em perfeitas condições. Próxima pergunta."  
"O que você planeja fazer com a LexCorp?" Chloe pergunta com um tímido sorriso.

"Ajudar Metropolis ser uma civilização moderna e pular no século 21."

Lex saiu com seus guarda-costas. Lois e Clark vieram ao escritório tentar entrar para uma entrevista oficial, mas Chloe entrou no escritório depois eles notaram.

"Chloe." Lex disse, surpreso com sua presença. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu estava cobrindo a coletiva, você esqueceu?" Chloe disse sorrindo.

"Claro que não. Eu notei você lá. Eu queria dizer, o que você está fazendo aqui no meu escritório?" Lex explica.

"Oh...Eu preciso falar com você," Chloe disse, um pouco assustada, mas depois ela não disse mais nada, Lex começou a beija-la. Chloe não tentou lutar contra o beijo; depois de tudo, uma das coisa ela gostava sobre Lex era seu beijo suave.

"Lex...espere...Eu tenho que fala com você antes de nós terminarmos na sua cama como das outras vezes, e eu queria dizer isso."

"Ok...Qual é o problema, Chloe?" Lex disse, sentando em sua mesa.

"Eu não posso fazer isso com Clark, Lex. Ele é meu amigo. Eu não posso mentir para ele sobre nós. Igualmente a Lois que já está desconfiando agora. Ela não sabe sobre nós, mas ela sabe que eu estou me encontrando ou saindo com alguém."

"Por que não, Chloe?" Lex perguntou, curioso.

"Desde que você e Clark deixaram de ser amigos, eu me sinto como se tivesse traindo ele. Eu não posso fazer isso," Chloe explica para ele enquanto senta no sofá.

"Ele não precisa saber, Chloe. Além do que, eu sei que você não resiste a mim," Ele diz com um sorriso quando o telefone toca.

"Senhor Luthor...Lois Lane e Clark Kent do Planeta Diário estão aqui!"

"Pode manda-los!" Lex autorizou sua secretária e depois desligou a linha.

"Lex, eu preciso ir. Eu não quero que Clark me encontre aqui," Chloe explica antes de sair do escritório.

Enquanto Chloe estava saindo, Lex a puxou para perto de si e a beijou lentamente, começando a lamber seu pescoço. "Mesmo horário, mesmo lugar?" ele pergunta a ela com um sorriso safado.

"Claro," Chloe diz antes de sair pela porta dos fundos.

Lois e Clark finalmente entraram na sala de Lex.

"Lois! Clark! Que surpresa!" Lex diz com um grande sorriso. "É bom vê-los – e juntos."

"Nós não estamos juntos, juntos," Lois corta. "Nós somente trabalhamos juntos."

"Eu sei, Lois. Eu li seu artigo hoje. Bem quem você pensa que é este homem misterioso que veio do céu?" Lex pergunta curioso.

"Eu não tenho ideia, mas eu o encontrarei," Lois responde depois pegando sua caderneta e caneta. "Lex, você tem idéia que eu vou perguntar algumas coisas? Perry quer uma entrevista com você. Tudo que você possa nos dizer sobre a LexCorp."

"Por que você não vem comigo agora? Nós podemos visitar lá no meu helicóptero. Você poderá ver todas as facilidade da fabrica que não é muito longe daqui."

"Ótimo. O que você acha, Clark?"

"Você vai, Lois. Eu tenho que voltar ao Planeta," Clark mentiu para evitar Lex. "Bye, Lex."

"Ohhh. Ele está realmente bravo com você. Eu nunca vi ele desse jeito antes. O que aconteceu entre vocês, também?" Lois perguntou, curiosa, tentando entender como uma amizade tão forte pode cair como essa.

"Eu não sei, Lois. Eu penso que Clark e eu escolhemos lados opostos, e meu lado sempre estará escuro. Eu penso que isso assusta ele," Lex explica com um triste olhar e eles finalmente partiram para o heliporto.

Quando eles estavam já no ar, e Lex falava para Lois seus planos sobre a LexCorp, Lois de repente sentiu-se fora do helicóptero. Lex tento pegar ela, mas isso era muito tarde. 

Lois estava no meio do ar e ele estava próximo do fim do céu. Ela rapidamente caia para o chão, e ela estava muito assustada.

"Socorro!" Ela finalmente gritou. "Alguém me socorre!"

Surpreendentemente, o homem misterioso pegou ela antes dela se chocar contra a terra. Chloe e Jimmy estavam lá e viram tudo. Jimmy pegou excelentes fotos do homem misterioso colocando Lois no chão a salvo.

"Obrigada. Isso foi super...Desculpa, eu receio que não sei o seu nome," Lois explicava, um pouco embarassada.

"Eu não tenho um ainda, Senhora Lane," Ele disse. "Você sabe...Eu não vim daqui."

"Eu notei." Lois deu uma risadinha. "Mas você precisa de um nome. Todo mundo tem um nome."

"Bem...O que você sugere?" Clark perguntou, receoso da sugestão de Lois, ele lembrou sobre a sua briga sobre o primeiro nome de seu cachorro.

"Algo como..." Ela olhou para o S no seu peito. "...Super-homem?" 

"Super-homem...Eu gostei disso," Super-homem respondeu com um sorriso. "Obrigada, Lois." Ele beijou sua face e vôo além, deixando Lois com um olhar bobo.

Clark veio, correndo da LexCorp. "Lois? Você está ok? O que aconteceu? Eu vi você pela janela."

"Clark, que tipo de jornalista sério é você que sempre chega atrasado nos lugares? Eu estou bem, graças ao Super-homem," Lois disse, calma com um olhar sonhador.

"Super-homem?" Clark pretendia parecer surpreso. 

"Esse homem misterioso. Eu dei um nome para ele por que ele não tinha um ainda," Lois explica, já irritada. "Vamos, Smallville. Nós temos que volta para o escritório e escrever sobre ele."  
"E o artigo do Lex?" Clark relembra ela.

"Ah sim. Esse também."

No outro dia, Lex acordou em sua cama com Chloe em seu lado depois da noite de paixão e desejo no seu apartamento.

"Bom dia, bela adormecida," ele diz, beijando o pescoço dela. "Você dormiu bem?"

"Multo bem, obrigada, graças a esses lençois de seda," Chloe disse com um bocejo, levantando e indo ao banheiro. 

"Você está com fome?" Lex perguntou enquanto Chloe estava no banheiro escovando seus dentes. "O café da manhã já está servido na sala."

"Um minuto. Eu tenho que me trocar rápido. Eu tenho que está no Planeta em 10 minutos."

Eles já estavam na sala comendo o seu café da manhã, e Lex estava lendo o jornal.

Surpreendido, Lex notou a capa do Planeta Diário, que seria supostamente dele por causa da entrevista que ele deu a Lois e Clark, mas era de Super-homem. Lex olhou muito surpreso e com raiva por que eles mudaram a capa.

"Chloe?" Lex perguntou, calmamente tentando esconder sua frustração. "Quem é esse?"

"Quem?" Chloe estava um pouco distraida com seus pensamentos sobre a história que ela estava escrevendo sobre a influencia do verão.

"Esse...Super-homem." Lex mostrou a capa para Chloe. "Quem é esse cara?"

"Eu não sei, Lex," Chloe mentiu para ele, uma das coisas que ela já estava expert desde que descobriu sobre os poderer de Clark na escola. "Esse é um superherói que salvou Lois ontem quando ela escorregou do seu helicóptero."

"Verdade?" Lex estava realmente com raiva sobre essa informação. "E quem diabos é ele? Ele pode voar, certo?"

"Yeah, isso é tudo que nós sabemos sobre ele. Lois deu esse nome de Super-homem por que ele não tinha um."

"Super-homem, huh?" Lex perguntou já obcecado com o sujeito.

-

Depois no Planeta Diário, Lois e Clark já estavam lá na reunião de equipe com Jimmy e Perry quando finalmente Chloe chegou.

"Desculpa, eu estou atrasada. Bem, o que eu perdi?" Ela perguntou, um pouco tímida, com uma xícara de café na mão. 

"Perry estava no falando que ele precisa de história com o Super-homem. Uma grande entrevista sobre ele. O que ele gosta, o que ele acredita, suas metas, sabor favorito, cor favorita..." Lois explica com um grande sorriso. "E eu serei uma para colocar a entrevista"

"Você? Por que você? Eu sou parte do seu time também, lembra? Ou você esqueceu isso de novo?" Clark protesta enquanto Chloe tenta esconder uma risadinha sobre a situação.

"Por que eu estou lá. Por que eu não venho para os lugares cinco minutos depois, e, além disso, Super-homem é meu amigo," Lois disse, muito orgulhosa sobre isso.

"Você só falou com ele duas vezes, Lois. Como ele é seu amigo?" Clark perguntou, incrédulo que ele estava discutindo com Lois sobre sua identidade secreta.

"Ele salvou minha vida. Isso o qualifica como meu amigo," Lois responde.

"Ele é seu amigo como um bombeiro que salvou sua vida é seu amigo. Desculpa, mas isso não é a mesma coisa que um amigo real, Lois."

"Sim, isso é, Clark. E nós temos que sair daqui agora por enquanto? Essa conversa me deixou com fome. Eu pegarei meu casaco."

Quando Clark estava finalmente só com Chloe para falar com ela sobre Super-homem, ela disse, "Ela leva você a loucura, certo?"

"Yeah, e agora ela está obcecada com o Super-homem," Clark disse, num tom frustrado. 

"Ela não é a unica," Chloe disse cuidadosamente.

"O que você quer dizer?" Clark perguntou, curioso.

"Nada. Eu tenho um artigo para escrever. Lois espera por você."

"Vamos, Smallville. Eu não tenho o dia todo. Eu tenho um plano para minha entrevista com o Super-homem," Lois diz com um olhar sonhador.

-

Mais tarde a noite na LuthorCorp, Lex Luthor estava lendo mais uma vez o artigo sobre Super-homem e estava muito frustrado por causa da sua entrevista que estava na página dois.

"Eu sei o que você está pensando, Lex," uma voz falou com ele vindo das costas. "Você queria descobrir quem é esse Super-homem é."

Lex se virou e olhou, surpreendido ao reconhecer Lionel, seu pai, bem na frente de seus olhos. Mas o que era impossível. Lionel estava morto. Lex ficou cuidadoso depois que Lionel quase o matou novamente...Essa era a razão de Lex partir totalmente louco.

"Pai?" Ele perguntou, sentindo-se confuso. "Isso é possível. Você está morto."

"Claro, eu estou, meu filho," Lionel sorriu para ele. "Mas eu estou aqui advertir você. Eu já vi a escuridão em você, Lex. Você está caindo dentro de um abismo."

"Você não é real. Isso é minha mente jogando truques em mim."

"Super-homem é somente o inicio de sua loucura, Lex. Me escute."

"Deixe me só!" Lex gritou diante de Chloe que o acordava enquanto ele estava dormindo no sofá e sonhava com seu pai novamente.

"Lex? Você está bem?" Chloe perguntou, confusa.

"O que?" Ele olhou confuso. "Sim, eu estou," Lex finalmente falou quando ele percebeu que estava sonhando depois de tudo. Mais um. Lex pegou a garrafa de whisky e por um pouco da bebida em seu copo.

"Você sonhou de novo com seu pai?" Chloe perguntou, preocupada com ele. Isso estava acontecendo desde que eles começaram o relacionamento, e Lex sempre tinha pesadelos com Lionel. "Isso é por causa do acidente, não é? Você não teve tempo de tira-lo antes da explosão."

Lex não tinha contado a Chloe que ele era responsável pela morte de seu pai. Ela provavelmente não deveria aceitar. Então ele mentiu para ela novamente. "Yeah, eu sonhei com ele novamente."

"O que você sonhou?" Chloe perguntou, seria.

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso, está bem? Isso é muito para mim, para lidar agora," Lex respondeu, tentando evitar as perguntar de Chloe sobre o seu sonho.

"Shhhh... está bem. Tudo vai ficar bem. Você verá." Chloe beijou a boca dele, tentando acalma-lo. "Não se preocupe, Lex. Eu estarei com você está noite."

"Obrigada, Chloe. Eu aprecio isso."

Chloe sentiu a cama de Lex. Ela queria falar para alguém sobre ele, mas ela não podia desde que Lex e Clark não eram mais amigos, e ela sabia que Lois não entenderia, por mais que sua prima fosse leal e apoiasse. Mas Chloe estava assustada com Lex. Ele estava totalmente perdido desde que seu pai foi assassinado a três anos atrás, e era quando eles estavam começando o seu romance secreto. Mas ela não deixaria ele. Ela amava ele tanto, e ela estava tão assustada sobre isso.

-

Depois no apartamento de Lois, ela estava vestindo-se para a entrevista com o Super-homem; apesar dela não saber como seria isso, ela estava certa que um simples "socorro" seria o bastante.

Clark veio ao seu apartamento falar sobre a próxima entrevista deles. Lois estava pronta, vestida num vestido azul de seda que combinava com os sapatos.

"Ohhh... Lois... você está tão linda," Ele finalmente disse depois do olhar lançado por ela. "Você vai sair?"

"Não seja bobo, Smallville. Eu me vesti para a entrevista com o Super-homem."

"Mesmo?" Clark disse, tentando não sobre o cerco de Lois ao Super-homem.

"Sim, e está quase na hora da entrevista. Então, saia!" ela mandou, quase arremeçou ele do seu apartamento. "Nós falaremos amanhã." 

Clark saiu do apartamento com um sorriso malicioso. Lois estava sentindo amor pelo Super-homem? Isso era muito engraçado, contudo Clark mudou sua roupa, tornou-se Super-homem e voou para a sacada de Lois enquanto ela já estava tentando encontrar uma forma de ter atenção pulando para fora do prédio.

"Você quer falar comigo?" Super-homem perguntou com um sorriso.

"Sim, eu quero. Como você sabia?" Ela perguntou, curiosa.

"Eu encontrei Clark descendo as escadas, e ele me disse," Super-homem explicou, descendo no chão e sentando em umas das cadeiras.

"Bem, eu estou maravilhada, eu poderia entrevista-lo?" Lois perguntou de forma maigavel com um sorriso bobo.

"Claro que pode, Lois." 

"Obrigada, Super-homem. Primeira pergunta: De onde você vem?" Lois pergunta enquanto pega a caderneta e começa a escrever ao mesmo tempo que ele grava a entrevista.

"De um planeta chamado Krypton. Esse explodiu depois que eu parti quando era criança."

"Oh... Eu sinto muito, mas eu já imaginava que você vinha de outro planeta, ou isso, ou você era um aberração." Lois disse depois parando de escrever. "Diga-me sobre seus poderes. Eu sei que você voa e é muito forte. O que mais você pode fazer?"

"Eu também tenho visão de calor, super velocidade, super audição e super sopro – além de minha visão de raio-x, é claro," Super-homem explicou para ela.

"Interessante. Eu posso ver um dos seus poderes?" Lois pergunta, curiosa.

"Claro." Super-homem queimou algumas velas, deixando Lois muito surpresa.

"Assustador!" Ela disse com um sorriso manhoso.

De repente Super-homem pegou a mão dela, olhando nos olhos dela. "Você acredita em mim?" Ele pergunta.

"Claro," Lois responde sem pensar.

"Vamos." Eles começam a levitar, e depois Lois nota, ele estava voando além de Metropolis.

"Oh meu Deus!" Ela exclamou, sentindo-se completamente atônita. "Eu não acredito, eu estou voando...e fora de um avião. Isso é delicioso."

"Eu sabia que você gostaria disso..." Super-homem ri dela.

Eles voltaram ao apartamento de Lois, e Super-homem deixou Lois a salvo no chão.

"Eu espero que isso seja bastante para a entrevista," Super-homem diz, voltando para a sacada.

"Daria uma revista completa com isso. Obrigada, Super-homem," Ela disse com uma risadinha.

"Eu verei você por ai, Lois." Ele beijou o rosto dela antes de voar para longe.

"Oh meu Deus! Eu voei com Super-homem!" Lois disse quando ele já estava longe dali. "Eu tenho que falar para a Chloe sobre isso!" Lois estava se sentindo como uma adolescente naquele momento, mas ela não tinha se preocupado com tudo.

Ela pegou seu celular e apertou o número de Chloe no redial; de qualquer modo, ele não estava ligado, por causa da voz da caixa posta. "Chloe. O que diabos é você? Eu preciso falar com você. Eu voei com o Super-homem!" ela disse sentindo-se como uma boba, em tom alto. "Ligue para mim quando pegar isso."

-

Na outra Segunda, Lex estava lendo as noticias do Planeta Diário quando ele notou que Super-homem estava na capa do jornal de novo, mas desta vez tinha uma grande entrevista sobre ele com 3 páginas.

O que deixou Lex com bastante raiva que ele rasgou o jornal em dois, três e muito mais. "Bem, você se acha invencível, não é, Super-homem?" Lex disse para ele mesmo, olhando a foto de Super-homem picada. "Eu encontrarei seu calcanhar de Aquiles!" Ele pegou o telefone e discou. "Jones? Aqui é Lex Luthor. Eu preciso dos seus serviços de novo. Eu quero que você descubra qualquer coisa que você pude sobre o Super-homem, e eu pagarei alto se você descobri sua fraqueza," Lex disse com um sorriso diabólico. 

-

Depois no seu apartamento, Clark mudava de roupa, muito cansado da semana atarefada que ele teve. Ele não imaginava o quando duas identidades podem ter tanto problema. Seu telefone tocou. Ela Martha, assustada sobre ele.

"Clark!" Ela disse com uma voz assustada. "Eu vi sua entrevista no Planeta...Eu queria dizer, do Super-homem," Martha disse, deixando Clark corado. "Como você teve a ideia do nome?"

"Essa foi uma ideia da Lois, na verdade," Clark respondeu.

"Idéia da Lois? Você disse a ela também?" Martha perguntou, apavorada.

"Não, mãe. Quando ela me encontrou como um super-homem, eu não tinha um nome então ela sugeriu Super-homem."

"Ohhh, isso é uma boa escolha para nome." Martha disse, aliviada que Lois não sabe do segredo de Clark.

De repente Clark começa a ouvir alguém gritando por ajuda.

"Mãe. Eu tenho que ir. Alguém precisa da minha ajuda." Clark desligou o telefone, mudou suas roupas para Super-homem, e voou na direção do grito.

O grito vinha do último andar de um prédio que Lex morava quando ele estava em Metropolis. Super-homem estava surpreso em ver que Lex era quem gritava para chamar atenção. 

"Super-homem...Bem nós finalmente nos encontramos" Lex diz sarcasticamente.

"Lex Luthor..." Ele olhou para Lex, suspeito. Seu olhar era tão diferente do olhar do seu amigo de Smallville. Ele mudou tanto que Clark não podia reconhece-lo nunca mais.

"Vamos lá, Super-homem. Me chame de Lex. Você beberá alguma coisa?" Lex perguntou pegando um copo e colocando whisky para beber.

"Não, obrigada. Por que você me chamou?"

"Lex bebeu um gole da sua bebida e finalmente começou a falar. "Bem, Super-homem... nós somos os homens mais poderosos de Metropolis," Lex explica.

"Bem..." Super-homem já estava irritado.

"Bem...nós temos que unir forças. Juntos seremos invencíveis."

"Eu não penso nisso. Desculpa Lex, mas eu não creio em você, e eu nunca unirei forças com ninguém como você." Super-homem respondeu, chocado com a proposta de Lex.

"Eu estou magoado, Super-homem." Lex diz sarcasticamente. "Você magoou meus sentimento me chutando pra baixo dessa forma. Eu me desculpo por ouvir isso." Com um olhar louco, ele pega uma arma e aponta para Super-homem. "Por que se você não trabalhar comigo..." ele atirou no peito, e Super-homem caiu no chão. "...você está trabalhando contra mim."

Mas, para a surpresa de Lex, a bala não mata Super-homem, apenas o fere um pouco.

"Como você fez isso?" Lex perguntou, surpreso e chocado. "O que é você?" 

"Um amigo, e eu vim aqui para ajudar as pessoas com problemas." Super-homem explica. "E se você ficar no meu caminho, me desculpa, mas eu não deixarei você magoar ninguém."

"Bem...A guerra está declarada?" Lex pergunta.

"Eu suponho que sim," Super-homem responde com braços cruzados.

"Você soou justamente como meu antigo amigo Clark Kent. Ele não entendia minha obsessão também," Lex explicou para ele.

"Eu suponho que eu não culpe ele. Eu tenho que ir agora," Super-homem disse quando ele ouviu outra pessoa pedindo socorro. "E não se esqueça...Eu sempre estarei em volta."

"Não se preocupe, Super-homem. Da próxima vez, eu estarei mais preparado para mata-lo, e eu não cairei da próxima vez," Lex alertou ele.

"Nós veremos," Super-homem respondeu, muito sério, antes de voar para longe do apartamento.

"Sim, nós veremos, Super-homem. Eu encontrarei sua fraqueza," Lex disse para ele mesmo com um sorriso diabólico.

**Fim**

**Traduzida em 15 de Março de 2005**


End file.
